1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to networked computer systems and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for providing file management, using directory services systems, as well as true subfoldering with minimum effort.
2. The Background Art
The present invention relies on, and improves upon, the management of application programs in a computer network by an application launcher or network application launcher programmed for managing applications in a multi-server network through the use of application objects in a directory services database. This technology is described in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/940,789, incorporated herein by reference.
Modern computer networks may contain several servers and numerous clients hosting software administered by a "network administrator". A wide variety of application programs such as word processors, spreadsheets, database managers, program development tools, and the like (collectively, "applications") are typically found on one or more servers in the network. Necessary file access rights and execution environments must be provided by the administrator, and users need notification. Sometimes executable codes and other resources are scattered, and may be replicated, making administration difficult.
A network application launcher (e.g. Novell's NAL) provides computer-implemented methods and apparatus for consistently determining the nature and location of application program executable codes in a network, using directory services objects.
When users work at a workstation, or need to access the same data, files, and environment with which they are familiar, users typically travel from one work site to another, they often prefer to maintain the performance and familiarity of the organization and file systems on a network they ordinarily use. Users who must work with the same information daily wish to see it the same way. Moreover, away from the normal place of business certain software applications and other resources need to be seen in the format on which a user depends. The organization of resources needs to be stable. An application is typically launched from a server where a user has established rights. Likewise, organization into folders, and subfolders linked as desired is needed.
Upon traveling to a remote location, a user may rely on directory services to provide links to resources. Distributed systems that rely on or provide directory services have not been
What is needed is a convenience for users and administrators for providing quickly, simply, reliably, and easily the desired foldering and subfoldering organization and retrieval services and maintenance abilities on remote servers, and other nodes, that are enjoyed on local area networks and individual workstations.